teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Bot/Gallery
The following are the hall of fame and talented images of Bot. Gallery bot.png|Bot Bot and Door Mouse.png|Bot with DoorMouse in "Ellee the Elephant" Robo-Vacuum.png Robo-racing goggles.png Bot saves the fish.png Bot thinks.png Worried bot.png|"Yoinks-A-Doinks!" Oh no.png Skate ramp.png Kitchen.png Bathroom.png Activating....png Bouncy Shoes.png Medical umizoomi.png Excuse us.png Doormouse is sick.png Doctor Bot and His Thermometer.png Bot and the monkey.png I'm Bot.png Bot with Umi-Googles.png Bot with lemonade.png Umi-train.png Time for action.png Penguin Salad.png Peguin Ice Cream.png Team Umizoomi with Little Joe.png Straight hair.png Sherlock Bot.png Different hair.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png 429991 633128213367022 1761758156 n.jpg Bot and Pigs.jpg Math Dragons game.jpg Team Umizoomi with Shooting Star.jpg Bot's Elephant.jpg|Bot's Toy Elephant Bouncy Shoes.jpg David.jpg Buster and Team Umizoomi.jpg Download.jpg Fall Leaves.jpg I scream for Ice Cream.jpg Doggy Disguise.jpg Scuba gear.jpg Shark car.jpg Invitation.jpg Comet.jpg Purple monkey.jpg Plant.jpg Lion.jpg Finn.jpg Carnival.jpg Pirate map.jpg Belly-screen.jpg Smile.jpg Heidi.jpg Robot costume.jpg Iceberg.jpg Library.jpg Meatball.jpg Sunny.jpg Bird rescue.jpg Owen.jpg Pirate.jpg Spaghetti.jpg Blue skates.jpg Christmas.jpg Broken lion.jpg Picnic.jpg Supermarket.jpg Parakeet.jpg Gooey gigabytes.jpg Chicks.jpg Raised.jpg Stones.jpg Buster.jpg Stripes.jpg Snow.jpg Tools.jpg In the bushes.jpg Horseride.jpg Mouse.jpg Ready to go.jpg I lost my kite!.jpg Inside trap.jpg Blanket.jpg screen.jpg Umi-Goggles.jpg How does it work.jpg Team at a tree.jpg Train.jpg Piggy back ride.jpg Playground.jpg Library card.jpg Half finished sailboat.jpg Bunny.jpg Popcorn.jpg Webpage.jpg Pullout.jpg Motorboat.jpg Plaid purple.jpg Seahorses.jpg Plane trouble.jpg House 6.jpg Packages.jpg Food helicopter.jpg Sidewalk.jpg Soap.jpg Soap ad.jpg Sticky.jpg Dino-toys.jpg Triple trouble.jpg Eggs.jpg Motorboat on river.jpg Suspicion on Dump Truck.jpg Going out.jpg Meeting the Sports Robots.jpg 4 bump clouds.jpg Invitation to costume party.jpg Inside jar.jpg Don't wear Crazy Skates.jpg Ready to save the flight.jpg Ready to bowl.jpg UmiCar wants to help.jpg Sheep Stop.jpg Group Hug.jpg Past the icicles.jpg Saving Big Bob.jpg Toy Pails.jpg Taping the Crack.jpg Space words.jpg Watering Flowers.jpg 3 roars.jpg Battery 3.jpg Geo puts on his seat belt.jpg Bot the giant.png Bot and Sunny.png Nice one.png Bot with a golf ball.png Umishark.png Bot racing uniform.png Milli with harness.png The team.png Wtf.png Not an easy race.png Meatball restaurant.png Chef Mario.png Flying umizoomi.png Admiral.png Team umizoomi's plane.png Team Umizoomi pilots.png Super spy watch.png Spy watch laser.png Spy umizoomi.png Park ranger umizoomi.png Bot2.png Bot with space star.png Bot and the metal detector.png Bot and gloopy.png Planet Gloop.png Metting gloopy.png Metal detector at work.png Gloopy and team umizoomi.png Celebration.png Fairytale bot.png Winter Team Umizoomi.png Winter team umizoomi 2.png Wet team umizoomi.png Time for action winter.png That was close.png Team umizoomi ice wall.png Team umizoomi and umi sled.png Team Umizoomi and Mike.png Sledding.png Penguins.png Operation.png Ice wall.png Doctor bot is funny.png Doctor Bot and Nurses Milli and Geo.png Docter bot is ready.png Bot and sprinklers.png Bot and Casey.png Hearing milli's heartbeat.png Hearing geo's heartbeat.png Geo's secret.png A chicken.png Victory.png Ninja umizoomi and doormouse.png Ninja trophy.png Ninja team umizoomi.png Images-15.jpeg Images-27.jpeg Officer bot.png IMG 20140123 003325.jpg We'll teach you.png Squiddy and the cage.png Ninja school.png Ninja pose.png Ninja flips.png Ninja disguise.png Ninja bot.png My honor.png Dragon cycle.png Bunchucks.png Bot's bedroom.png Bot ninja style.png Bot jumping on his bed.png thumbnail.jpg Umi Cops.png Category:Gallery Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Robots Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Tools Category:Sports Category:Games Category:Kids Category:Locations Category:Episodes Category:Vehicles Category:Animals Category:Songs